Tu t'appelles
by Mylittleworldandmydreams
Summary: Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley, fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley, sœur de Victoire et Louis Weasley. La vie aurait dû te sourire...et pourtant...Next Génération. /!\ Présence et évocation du suicide, la solitude, le sexe, la scarification, le rejet, la mort ou la folie...
**Bonjour à tous**

 **Petit OS sur la Next Génération, je voulais faire un recueil sur tous les enfants de la Next génération mais par manque de temps et d'inspiration, ce ne sera qu'un OS.**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir, je n'ai eu pas de beta donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il est encore des fautes d'orthographes dans ce texte...Désolé...**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic _Course contre la vie_ ou "CCLV" elle est toujours en pause et je compte pas l'abandonner, il faut juste que je me remotive pour cette fic ainsi que dans ma vie en général...BREF !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 9 ans. Tu es née au printemps 2002 et tu es la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Aujourd'hui ta soeur Victoire entre à Poudlard. Ton petit frère Louis a pleuré car il voulait y aller, mais il n'a que 6 ans et il est trop petit. Ton "Tiddy" est avec elle, lui c'est un grand, il est en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Tu pries pour que ta sœur ne le rejoigne pas dans sa maison. Tu ne le dis pas mais tu es jalouse de ta sœur.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 10 ans. Tu joues avec ton frère près de la plage, là où vous habitez, près de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Tu lui montres que les nuages sont formés de l'imagination et que ceux qui sont partis, comme Oncle Fred, vous surveillent de là-haut. Ton frère est fasciné et tu souris. Tu l'aimes bien ton petit frère, plus que ta sœur. Elle est à Serdaigle en deuxième année et c'est une très bonne élève. Tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard mais tu sais que jamais tu vas la surpasser.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 11 ans. Le choixpeau t'a réparti à Poufsouffle, dans la même maison que ton protecteur. Il te frotte la tête et tu rougis. De loin, tu vois ta sœur et ses yeux qui tuent. Elle est jalouse et tu le sais. Mais pour une fois qu'elle te laisse tranquille ! Ce n'est pas elle que tes parents négligent. Ça a toujours été Victoire la plus belle et la plus préféré. Toi avec tes cheveux aux reflets roux et ta tête dans les nuages, tu as toujours été délaissée.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 12 ans. Tu joues avec ton frère pendant les vacances d'été. Pendant une seconde, tu as oublié que vous étiez trop excités après avoir trop joué dans la chambre. Tu as oublié que la fenêtre était ouverte. Tu as oublié qu'il faut jamais le laisser seul quand il est euphorique. Tu avais juste oublié de boire un peu alors tu es partie. Quand tu es revenue, il y avait un silence, il n'était plus dans la chambre. Tu as entendu le cri de ta mère et les pleurs de ta sœur. Quand tu es descendue, ton père a refusé que tu viennes. Tu as compris ton erreur quand les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti. Alors tu as pleuré dans les bras de ton père mais il semblait ailleurs. À l'enterrement, ta mère effondrée, a hurlé que c'était de ta faute. Alors toute la famille t'a regardé. Tu t'es enfuies de l'église et tu as pleuré. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que ton frère a juste voulu sauter pour s'amuser mais qu'en tombant, il s'est cogné contre les rochers. Tu te sens abandonnée.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 13 ans. Tu n'aimes pas l'école et tu as peu d'amis. Ta sœur t'ignore, ta mère ne t'aime plus, ton père te regarde avec pitié et ton protecteur est le seul à te soutenir. Mais c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, après tu seras seule. L'école a su l'accident. Pendant un temps, on t'a appelé "meurtrière". Tu détestes ta vie et tu te détestes toi. Les cours de botanique et de soin aux créatures magiques sont tes seules raisons de rester ici.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 14 ans. Cette année, ton frère aurait dû faire sa rentrée, c'est ce que t'a rappelé ta mère avant de partir à la gare. Tu n'as pas pleuré, tu as attendu d'être seule dans ton compartiment avant de prendre ton rasoir, enlever les lames et les passer sur ton bras gauche. Ça te fait mal mais tu t'en fiches, tout le monde s'en fiche. Tu continues d'écrire à ton protecteur, il veut devenir auror, comme oncle Harry et Ron, et tu le soutiens. Un jour, tu espères lui avouer tout ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 15 ans. Tu as envie de te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Victoire, la si parfaite Victoire, Victoire la préfète en chef, la si belle Victoire, Miss Parfaite, la Star de Poudlard, celle qui est née deux ans après la victoire de la deuxième Grande guerre des sorciers, a embrassé Teddy. Ton Teddy. La nouvelle a couru dans toute l'école. Toi, tu n'as rien dis, tu as juste séché les cours pendant une semaine, alternant les pleurs et la scarification. Tu essayes de te noyer dans les études pour oublier, mais c'est dur. Tu passes tes BUSE, tu as des bons résultats mais ils sont éclipsés par les excellentes notes des ASPIC de Victoire. Tu détestes ta vie.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 16 ans. La vie te fait chier. Tout le monde te fait chier. Ta rentrée a été gâchée par ton protecteur qui s'est mis à genoux à la gare. Naturellement, elle t'a regardée et tu as vu tout le mépris et la fierté dans son regard. Elle a dit oui et ils se sont embrassés. Toi, tu n'as pas pleuré, tu ne t'es pas scarifié, tu as comme "comaté". Les cours ne t'intéressent plus, tu ne penses qu'à eux, en train de vivre dans le bonheur. Tu les hais. Tu la hais. Tu te hais.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 17 ans. Tu pleures près des rochers. Ils se sont dit oui aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas resté jusqu'au bout. Tu es partie pleurer. Tu as pensé à ton frère. Tu t'es souvenue des nuages, tu cherches ton frère dans la nuit noire, tu aimerais crier son nom mais la musique et les rires t'en ont empêché. Alors tu t'es assise sur les rochers et tu maudis ta sœur et toute ta famille. C'est toujours Victoire qui gagne, qui a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est elle qui a eu Teddy. Ça a toujours été Victoire...

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 18 ans. Tu viens de partir de la maison, tu décides de partir loin d'ici, loin de tes démons. Tu rejoins ta tante Gabrielle et tes grands-parents en France. Tu te persuades que tu vas partir avec des nouvelles bases, dans un autre pays avec une nouvelle langue, de nouvelles têtes...Ta tante t'a trouvée un emploi de fleuriste, tout devrait bien marcher...sauf que tu n'y crois pas.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 19 ans. Tu as fait connaissance de Julien. Vous parlez beaucoup et tu sembles lui plaire. Un soir il t'emmène chez lui dans son appartement, il te fait un superbe dîner. Puis il te fait l'amour comme un dieu. Dans la nuit, pendant qu'il dort, tu pleures. Tu ne pleures pas parce que tu as froid. Tu ne pleures pas parce que c'était ta première fois. Tu ne pleures pas parce qu'il t'a fait mal au début. Tu pleures car tu as encore "son" visage qui te hante. Et que sa putain doit bien prendre du plaisir à se faire baiser par lui.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 20 ans. Julien est parti. Il en a eu marre de faire des efforts pour rien, il a eu l'impression d'aimer un cadavre. Tant mieux qu'il part, tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Ta tante t'engueule en disant que c'était un homme bien, tu t'en fous. Le seul homme qui pour toi valait le coup t'a été volé. Alors pour combler le vide, tu vas baiser à gauche et à droite. Tu lances discrètement un sortilège d'illusion pour voir son visage à chaque fois. Tu gémis, jouis et prends ton pied comme jamais, à chacun va et vient, tu cries son nom... Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy,... Ces hommes ne comprennent pas pourquoi c'est un autre prénom qui sort de ta bouche. Mais au fond ils s'en foutent, ils veulent juste tirer un coup.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 21 ans. Tu quittes la France pour revenir chez toi. Plus personne ne te supporte là-bas. Alors tu reviens à la maison. Ton père t'embrasse, ta mère t'ignore. Puis soudain tu le vois, tu te jettes dans ses bras, il te caresse les cheveux, il te dit que tu lui as manqué. Tu ne vois que lui, tu aimerais l'embrasser. Mais ta sœur arrive et ton rêve est gâché. Tu vois son ventre et tu manques de tomber. Tu bredouilles une excuse et tu t'enfuis. Lâche. Tu te jettes sur ton lit. Tu pleures comme jamais tu n'as pleuré depuis des années. Tu ne peux plus supporter.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 22 ans. Le bébé est né depuis quelques mois. Ils l'ont appelé Louis, comme son défunt oncle. Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans qu'il est mort. L'enfant a les mêmes yeux que son père. Si tu le pouvais, tu aimerais tuer cette erreur de la nature, qui souille le prénom de ton petit frère, ce fruit de l'amour incompréhensible de ton "Tiddy" et "elle". Tu es assises sur le sable, les vagues caressent tes pieds. Tu penses à ta vie, un vrai gâchis. Tu n'as rien fais, rien accomplie. Tout cela a été vide, une perte de temps. Tu regardes les nuages, tu cherches ton frère. Tu es sûre qu'il est là-haut avec oncle Fred et Teddy. Oui Teddy doit être en réalité mort, tu ne vois que ça comme solution. Il a dû mourir quand Victoire te l'a volé, elle l'a tuée et a créé une copie de lui pour qu'il soit avec elle. Il t'était destiné. Le vrai Teddy t'attend là-haut. Le vrai Teddy n'est pas avec ta sœur. Le vrai Teddy t'aime. Tu te déshabilles et tu entres dans l'eau froide et salée. Tu avances lentement. Teddy t'attend. Tu arrives. Teddy n'est pas avec ta sœur, ce n'est qu'un sort d'illusion. Teddy t'aime. Là-haut, il te fera l'amour comme jamais. Vous le ferez toujours. Tu porteras son enfant. Vous serez toujours jeunes. Vous mourrez ensemble. Ton petit frère sera beau et grand. Il sera devenu adulte. Il te présentera sa fiancée. Ton père sera fier de toi. Ta mère t'aimera. Victoire n'existera plus, comme cela aurait dû l'être. Tu crois entendre ton prénom de l'autre côté, près de la maison. C'est Teddy ! C'est le faux ! C'est l'illusion ! Teddy n'est pas ici ! Il te crie de revenir, tu l'ignores. Tu avances plus vite. L'eau t'avale. Tu continues tout droit, te laissant porter par l'eau glacée. Peu à peu, ta vue se brouille, tu sombres dans les profondeurs. Fred, Louis, Teddy... Dominique arrive.

Tu souris, tu es enfin heureuse.

* * *

 **Voilà ^^ j'espère que j'ai pas trop déprimer certain et que c'était assez clair comme histoire...**

 **Je suis ouverte à toute critique, conseil et suggestion donc à vos claviers !**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


End file.
